spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hero Sits Next Door
A Hero Sits Next Door There's a new guy in town. Season:' '''1' Episode': 5 '''Total Episode Count': 5 Prod. no.: 1ACX05 Featuring: SpongeBob, John Fishly, Nancy Fishly Also Appearing: Sandy, Pearl, Plankton, Squidward, Patrick, Nat, Mr. Krabs, Dale, Bob, Guillermo, Hideo, Little Orphan Timmy, Tammy, Telefishies, The Grinch, Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Michelle Kwan, Vanna White, Pat Sajak Plot: Mr. Krabs introduces Guillermo, a ringer he hired to ensure the company's victory at the annual softball game. SpongeBob injures Guillermo with a wild pitch during practice and must a new player to replace him. Meanwhile, Sandy is trying to become friends with the new neighbors, much to SpongeBobs disapproval, until he discovers that his new neighbor, John Fishly, played ball in college and invites him to play; when John shows up on the field, however, SpongeBob (and the others players) are horrified to see that he is wheelchair-bound, and yells, "Holy crip, he's a crapple!" in confusion. John turns out to be a fantastic player, however, and leads the team to victory. In addition, he is also a heroic policeman, and soon becomes very popular to others. The fame of John makes SpongeBob jealous, and wants tp be a hero too. SpongeBob decides to preform a heroic deed to compete with John and attempts to stop a bank robbery in progress. He and Squidward are taken hostage until John convinces the robbers to surrender. SpongeBob is disappointed, but his friends tell him that he is their hero. Cutaways #The Former Neighbor #SpongeBob the Calvin Klein model #Losing an "l" at Bingo #Planting a tree in Jerusalem #The ringer #Copyright Infringement #Lucky's Orphanage #SpongeBob sings in Sunday School #The Batcave #Heroic fun and games/St*ip Poker Trivia *This marks the debut of John, Nancy, and Nat Fishely. *This Mr. Krabs second appearance since "Dead Fish Has a Shadow". Censorship *When Squidward says "Gosh, I'd like to help you SpongeBob. But I've gotta go out in the hall... ...and chew on the back of my ass for about 5 minutes." One version ass was replaced with leg. Reception "A Hero Sits Next Door" received favorable reviews from television critics. In a 2008 review, Ashan Haque of IGN praised the episode, rating it a 7.9/10 and calling it "a great introduction for John". He noted that the fight sequence between John and the Grinch "paved the road for many action sequences to come". He also praised the strong emphasis on storyline. He deemed some of the gags "classic" including the gag featuring the Super Friends. Robin Pierson of The TV Critic wrote a more mixed review, rating the episode a 55 out of 100; Pierson found the plot odd, stating that its twists were counter intuitive, causing them to be less funny and not stand out. He also felt the cutaway jokes were short and average. He commented positively on some of the jokes, and the inclusion of SpongeBob's new neighbors saying they provided a new dynamic to the series. Rating TV-14: DLV Gallery UHdSpp.png|French title card Hwtnsi.png|Japanese title card Uhssal.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595